


Sacral Sunburst

by ThatScottishShipper



Series: Fanfic Fortnight [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Belly kiss, Body Image, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gift Fic, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Love, M/M, Request Meme, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Weight Issues, dont repost to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: As Hank stares at his body, wondering what Connor sees in him, the Android tells him, and helps his lover unbothered all the emotions he’s kept hidden away.With a kiss.*Written for the Kiss Meme prompt, On A Place Of Insecurity.*
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Fanfic Fortnight [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537399
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Sacral Sunburst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrangeNoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/gifts).



Standing in front of the mirror, Hank  _ hated _ himself.

It’s not like he needed a mirror for that, but being able to see himself allowed the self-conscious Lieutenant to really see what he was dealing with here. And the news, as expected, was not good.

Hank was human,  _ flawed _ .

Every scar and imperfection on his mighty canvas reminded him of that. His physical testament to a life on the force, carrying him to his new life with Connor. But he felt sick, unable to bear the tired, ugly failure facing him.

As he lifted his hefty weight around his middle, only to watch it fall with a sad jiggle, Hank bit his lip.

_ ‘Damn. What did she see in me? _

_...What does Connor see in me?’ _

Slender arms snaked around him, those fingers barely meeting in the middle. Hank didn’t need to look to know Connor had awoken, still wearing his vintage shirt.

A shirt that was three times too big for him.

Attentive lips brushed against his thick neck, and all the time, Hank kept asking  _ why? _ Why was he attracted to  _ him? _ He tensed, then attempted to relax into the gentle fingers and those soft lips.

But it was too late.

“Hank.” It was not a question, but it invited conversation nevertheless.

He sighed, knowing he couldn’t hide anything from his Android lover. His large hands eclipsed Connor’s, lowering them to his thighs.

“Whaddaya see in me, Con?” The question was a simple one, but offered much more beneath the surface. Hank shook his head, regretting it immediately, negative thoughts running circles in his head.

_ ‘I’ve upset him. I’ve hurt him. I’ve ruined this perfect little morning because I’m not perfect.’ _

“Shh.” The quaint sound came just before a kiss to his temple, like Connor read his mind and attempted to silence the thoughts. Edging around to meet those blue eyes, the Android cupped the side of Hank’s cheek, keeping their gaze firmly met.

“I see the best of humanity,” Connor answered softly, resting himself between the Lieutenant’s legs. “You do not feel the same?”

“Not about myself anyway,” Hank sighed, brushing his fingers against the Android’s blue LED. “You’re perfect.”

Connor smiled sadly. “Thanks, but you’re deflecting.”

“That obvious? Fine.” Hank sat back just a little before gesturing with deflated energy to his own body. “Look at me, Con, and tell me -  _ truthfully _ \- what you see.”

Connor wasted little time in sliding back between Hank’s legs, his curious hands beginning their dance anew. The Android always took great fascination memorising every part of the Lieutenant’s body with his fingers.

_ ‘Why?’ _ Hank thought bitterly.  _ ‘What does he see?’ _

After gently lowering the man onto his back, completely exposing him, Connor arrived at his side, sliding a hand along the bottom of Hank’s stomach, which made the man squirm (Connor noted that,) to his chest, admiring the tattoo left by a skilled artist, back to his warm cheek, demanding he look at him.

“I see  _ you _ , Hank Anderson.”

Instinctively, the words caused a lump to form in Hank’s throat, so rebutting it was an impossible task. Those brown eyes kept the gaze, solidifying his statement, making it so.

_ ‘What kinda books had Connor been reading to come up with something sappy like that?’ _

Hank choked, tears pricking at his eyes, but Connor didn’t stop there.

Those attentive hands returned to Hank’s body, determined to prove his affection. “I see every part of you, Hank.”

As one hand gently lifted the man’s leg from just below the knee, Connor bowed his head, placing his lips against the very middle of Hank’s lower belly.

Hank gasped, growing worried, wanting to shoot upward, and get Connor to stop. But something soothed him there, like a peel of orange light unfurling where the Android’s lips touched him.

It sounded crazy, but it felt good.

“I see all of you, Hank.” His other hand came to rest against Hank’s cheek again, trying to reassure him not to break away, to let him do this one thing for him. “And I cherish everything.”

As Connor returned to showering his lover with small adoring kisses, Hank closed his eyes, embarrassed to meet the Android’s eyes. But he felt the love in those kind gestures where he lacked confidence most.

Once, Connor opened up to him about his own insecurities, in the early days of their relationship. Hank had held his hand, and listened patiently as the RK800 trembled, tormented by who he was and what he did…

...what he failed to do.

The first thing Hank did was reach out to hold him close, kissing that flickering red LED until the serene blue was restored in its halo. Connor never forgot that support, nor his Partner’s words.

_ “They might’ve made you, honey, but they don’t know you. The real you.” _

Hank whimpered.

Connor understood.

“It’s alright, Hank.” The Android painted blue light from his exposed lips and fingers along Hank’s skin, quivering from the soft sobs. “You can be you with me. Always.”

Inside Hank’s body, that vibrant orange envision grew stronger, squeezing around his heart until it burst with emotion. Everything he tried to keep back for years erupted, and Connor continued to hold him, bestowing reverent kisses upon his lover’s insecure body.

Telling him _you are loved, you are beautiful, you are my everything._

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NoiseStrangest for the Kiss Meme prompt, “On A Place Of Insecurity.”
> 
> The first thing that came to mind immediately was Hank and his confidence issues on himself and his own body. Having Connor expressing his love for Hank (who thinks he’s not worthy) and showering him with kisses, while mildly tapping into Connor’s own previous issues, felt right.
> 
> Kissing Hank’s stomach was a tie in to his body issues, as well as a reference to the Sacral Chakra which if out of balance causes low confidence, insecurity, low libido, and relationship problems. So the orange light was expressing that Hank was slowly healing, if he allowed himself to and not keeping everything bottled up.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💙


End file.
